religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Kálii
Kali|thumb|Kali Kálii (Sanskriet: काली ), ook wel Káliká of Kali, is een godin uit de hindoeïstische mythologie en een van de drie vrouwen van Shiva. Shiva zou drie vrouwen gehad hebben, een Arische (blanke) vrouw genaamd Gaorii of Parvati, een vrouw van Mongoolse etniciteit genaamd Gaungá en Kálii, een donkere vrouw van gemengde etniciteit. De godin Kálii moet niet verward worden met de mannelijke demon Kali uit de Mahabharata, die de heer van het Kali Yuga is. Voorkomen Ze ziet er afschrikwekkend uit met woest opengesperde ogen, uithangende tong en vier armen. Meestal houdt ze in één van haar handen een zwaard vast en in een andere een afgehakt hoofd. Ze draagt een halssnoer waaraan 51 mensenhoofden hangen. Ze wordt meestal in een danspose afgebeeld, of soms met één voet staande op haar neergevallen echtgenoot. Zij wordt ook wel Kalikamata (zwarte aardmoeder) of Kalaratri (zwarte nacht) genoemd. De Sikhs aanbidden haar als Kottavei. thumb|left|Kali. Foto van een circa 17de eeuwse muurschildering in de Madurai Meenakshi Amman tempel. Kálii, die ook wel Kaoverii wordt genoemd, had een dochter genaamd Bhaeravii, die net als haar vader en moeder aan tantra sadhana deed. Omdat die tantrische sadhana nachtelijke meditaties op de crematiegronden met zich meebracht, maakte Kálii zich op een nacht zorgen om Bhaeravii en ging haar dochter zoeken op het crematieterrein. Daar struikelde ze in het donker over haar man Shiva, die ontwaakte uit zijn meditatie en riep, "wie ben jij?". Kálii geneerde zich enorm voor haar gedrag en stak uit schaamte haar tong uit. Ze wilde zeggen "ik ben Kálii" , maar veranderde onderwijl van gedachten en dacht er even aan de naam van haar dochter te zullen geven, maar dat kon eigenlijk ook niet. Dus kwam het eruit als "ik ben Kaoverii". Dit speelde zich zo'n zeven duizend jaar geleden af. Een van Kálii's andere bijnamen is Kaunkálamálinii, de bijnaam voor Kálii als zij haar ketting van schedels om de hals draagt wanneer zij in haar gelukzalige samadhi is. Veel later, tijdens de periode van de post-Shiva tantra en de boeddhistische tantra rond het begin van onze huidige jaartelling, accepteerde men Kálii als een tantrische godin en nog weer later tijdens de Puranische periode begon men deze Kálii te aanbidden als een Puranische godin. Deze Kálii of Káliká Shakti heeft echter niets van doen met de echte vrouw van Shiva van duizenden jaren eerder. De aanbidding van de Puranische godin Kálii is gebaseerd op de Káliká Puráná die lange tijd na de historische Kálii werd geschreven. Tantrische Kálii thumb|Kalithumb|[[Hibiscus geofferd aan Kali]] In de latere tantra werd Kálii geassocieerd met Anucchu'nya' Prakrti of de staat van Prakrti of Shakti, het scheppende aspect van God, vóór de schepping heeft plaatsgevonden. Er kon toen immers nog geen kleur zijn en alles was dus, net als de historische Kálii, zwart of duister. Deze Kálii is tevens een combinatie van vijftig letters, de mantra's die voortkomen uit de Oorzakelijke Matrix. De vijftig akoestische geluiden, die vóór de schepping al wel bestonden, waren nog één met deze duisternis en werden in de latere tantra gesymboliseerd door een beeltenis van Kálii met een ketting van vijftig afgehakte hoofden om haar hals. Maar er werden nog vele andere vormen van Kálii gebruikt als objecten voor diverse ideaties in deze late tantra stromingen. Puranische Kálii en boeddhistische Kálii en Palden Lhamo In het Puranische hindoeïsme wordt Kálii Shakti gezien als een destructief en creatief aspect van God en als de goddelijke Moeder of Shakti. Kálii Shakti is de woeste kant van Devi, de energie van God, die fundamenteel is aan alle andere Hindoe goden. Deze Káliká Shakti wordt wel afgebeeld met vier armen. Shiva is dan de goddelijke Vader of het schouwende aspect van God. Kálii wordt in het Puranische hindoeïsme ook beschouwd als de vernietiger van kwade geesten en de beschermer van gelovigen. Haar naam lijkt afgeleid te zijn van het woord 'kala' (In het Sanskriet is betekent de vrouwelijke vorm van kala 'zwart' of 'tijd' - tijd in de vorm van dood); het betekent ook zwarte vrouw, in tegenstelling tot haar partner, Shiva, die wit is. Ze is onder nog vele verschillende namen bekend zoals: Bhowani Devi, Sati, Rudrani, Parvati, Chinnamastika, Kamakshi, Uma, Menakshi, Himavati, Kumari. Deze namen zouden voor de gelovige door herhaling een speciale kracht oproepen. Binnen het Tibetaans boeddhisme staat de Kálii uit de boeddhistische tantra bekend als Palden Lhamo en zij is de beschermer van Lhasa, de hoofdstad van Tibet. Bestand:Kali and Bhairava in Union.jpg|Kali en Bhairava (18e eeuw) Bestand:Kalikamata1.JPG|Kali Bestand:Kali1.jpg|Kali Bestand:Kali and Durga.jpg|Kali en Durga Bestand:Kali2.jpg|Kali Bestand:Kali Union.jpg|Kali Categorie:Hindoeïstische mythologie Categorie:Hindoeïstisch persoon Categorie:Hindoeïstische god Categorie:Mythologie bg:Кали (богиня) bn:কালী bpy:কলি bs:Kali (mitologija) cs:Kálí da:Kali (gudinde) de:Kali (Göttin) el:Κάλι en:Kali eo:Kalio (diino) es:Kali fa:کالی fi:Kali fr:Kâlî hi:काली माता hu:Kali id:Kali (dewi) is:Kali it:Kali ja:カーリー ka:კალი lt:Kali ml:കാളി mr:काली (देवता) new:काली (भारत) no:Kali pl:Kali pt:Kali ro:Kali ru:Кали simple:Kali sk:Kálí sl:Kali sv:Kali (hinduism) th:กาลี tr:Kali uk:Калі ur:کالی zh:时母